Royai 100 themes
by Keoni-chan
Summary: In which Roy and Riza get themself in various situations. The things you'll do for love... Overal rating T
1. 1 Drowning

1. Drowning

Every time he was around her, that weird feeling would surface. He had been trying to name that feeling for quite some time now. His mind would go oddly blank and his voice, usually filled with determination, would sound uncertain. Actually, now he came to think of it. All his determination seemed to evaporate, every time they were in the same room. One word from her was able to make him feel really stupid d immature, one look from her could make him soar through the sky. His feelings made absolutely no sense.

----------------------------------------------------------

He was standing in front of her. Her maroon eyes reflected the moonlight in a beautiful way. Slowly he raised his hand, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Riza.." he whispered.

She blushed and tried to look away.

"Sir," she said softly, "what do you think you're doing?"

He could tell she was trying to sound stern, but she was failing miserably. Her voice quivered with emotion. And suddenly Roy knew.

He brought his face closer to hers and lifted her chin, so he could gaze into those beautiful eyes once more. When her eyes met his he smiled, bringing his face even closer to her's. They were no more than an inch apart as he whispered: "I'm drowning."


	2. 2 Goldfish

First I want to thank everyone that read my first story. big grin

And a special thanks to everyone that reviewed it. I'm so glad you all liked it

I'd also like to say thank you to all the wonderful people at the Royai Thread. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you guys hugs

(So if you don't like my writing, go and blame them mwahahaha XD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Goldfish**

One day it was just there. Out of the blue, right there, on his desk. What was it doing on his desk? Why was it on the desk? What in the world was the meaning of this?!

His men walked in. He turned to them, shaking with suppressed rage. He observed them, his suspects. Who would be most likely to pull a stunt like this? And suddenly he knew.

"Havoc!" he barked, "What is this?"

Havoc looked up briefly and replied with a weary voice.

"I'd say that's a desk, Sir"

"I know that, Havoc! I meant what's on the desk."

Fuery had looked up, too.

"I think it's a fish, Sir"

"Goldfish to be precise," Falman said, "or Carassius auratus auratus, a creature common to.."

Roy silenced him with one look.

"I know it's a goldfish! What I want to know is what it's doing one my desk!"

At that point, Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in.

"Good morning. Sir I've got some papers you need sign before 1200 hours. I would appreciate it if you'd get them done well before that."

Roy sat down behind his desk, pulling the papers towards him.

"I'll try," he muttered under his breath. His eye fell on the goldfish.

"Lieutenant, do you know something about this goldfish?"

She looked at the fish.

"No Sir, I have no idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some matters that need my attention."

Roy watched her go. It could be that he was imagining things, due to goldfish-stress, but he could have sworn she was blushing slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already sinking behind the buildings, turning the sky orange. Roy stretched his arms. Lieutenant Hawkeye had shoved loads of paperwork on his desk, which all had to be signed today. It took him hours, but he'd all finished them right on time.

Because he had been so busy, he hadn't given a thought to his mysterious fish, but now he leaned over to it, resting his head on his arms. The goldfish was swimming in circles, looking quite unconcerned.

"You're really lucky," he told the fish. "No paperwork, no annoying subordinates, not a care in the world."

He leaned closer to the bowl. There was something strange at the bottom of the bowl, something red. Somehow it didn't look like it belonged there. Then again, looking closer, it looked like it was under the bowl instead. He lifted the bowl and discovered a small envelope. He opened it and read, a smile spreading across his face.

"I knew it," he whispered.

He turned around and looked out of the window. There she was, apparently walking home, her dog walking beside here. Suddenly she turned round and looked up, her eyes meeting his. She smiled and gave him an unsure wave. He returned her wave.

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, my first feeble attempt to write a comedy dialogue. It was pretty hard to write and after rereading it for a couple of times I'm not even sure it's funny…

Why would Riza give Roy a goldfish? I really don't know, maybe it was his birthday or something? XD

Anyway, please tell me what you think.

Next theme: Rumors


	3. 3 Leave

Royai theme 3: Leave

The moonlight was playing with her hair, giving it a silvery shine he found almost magical. A cool evening breeze blew in through the open window, blowing strands of golden hair in her face. Lazily he raised his had and moved them behind her ear, brushing her cheeks with his fingertips.

She murmured something inaudible and adjusted her pillow. He smiled and moved his head a little closer to hers, lightly resting his hand on her cheeks. Another murmer, sounding slightly annoyed this time.

"Riza…" His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough to wake her up. She opened them, almost reluctantly.

"Roy, it's three in the morning…" Her voice sounded sleepy. "What is it?"

He smiled at her.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to gaze into those beautiful eyes and I can't do that when you've got them closed, can I?

She laughed and playfully pushed him away. Roy's smile turned into a grin.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, mister."

"It got me this far."

She glared at him for a moment and yawned.

"Well… goodnight."

"Goodnight"

He pressed a soft kiss on her blond hair.

_Don't ever leave me_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: I know I said the next one would be rumors... but somehow the story seemed odd and out of place. So I bring you this instead.

Thank you all so much for reviewing the past two chapters, it really means a lot to me that people would take the time to do something like that.


	4. 4 Phone call

Phone call 

"….. So, how have you been?"

_sigh_

"Hard to say. It's… weird, I suppose. Working for him is quite different from working for you, Sir."

_laughter_

"I bet it is. Let me guess… You have to pour him tea all the time?"

"Well, at least he finishes all his work in time."

"Touchez Lieutenant."

"Still, I guess I…"

"Riza,…"

"I'm glad you're okay, Sir"

"Riza, I…"

"And I guess I do miss working with you."

_silence _

"Riza, there's something I…"

"You should be careful, Sir. He's up to something. This isn't over yet."

"I know, I will. You take good care of yourself, too."

"I will. Goodnight Sir."

"Goodnight Lieutenant."

---------

"So, you couldn't go through with it, could you?"

"Shut up, Havoc."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fourth one XD This (rather strange) one came to me at work. Wrote it down in about ten minutes.

I really want to thank everyone that took the time to review the previous ones, you seriously have no idea what that means to me. Thank you all so much

Keoni-chan


	5. 5: Hot Date Part 1

First of all sorry, sorry, sorry for letting you all wait for this long!

Anyway, this drabble is part of a sub-series in the 100 drabble series and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy wrinting it.

Love, Keoni-chan

* * *

Clothes were lying scattered across the room. The bed was covered in dresses in every color imaginable. Riza Hawkeye stood in front of the mirror, holding a light blue dress in her right hand and a dark blue in the other, feeling quite indecisive. She really shouldn't be this nervous, she thought. After all, it wasn't a _date_, just two colleagues having a drink after work. He had gone home to shower and put on something more comfortable than his uniform and he had suggested her to do the same. He had smiled at her, his usual slightly sarcastic smile. She had seen him smile like that millions of times before, but this time was different. This time that smile gave her a strange wiggly feeling in her stomach. And that feeling had yet to go away. 


End file.
